Shorties
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: A collection of NagiKae one-shots. Quality may vary, but all are NagiKae.
1. A Bad Kisser

**Before we start, I would like to clarify that I didn't come up with these myself. I just got the idea from a Tumblr thing where a guy would make texting situations between the characters, and so I just transformed them into short stories. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ass Class nor the original idea**

A Bad Kisser

"Hey, Kayano," Karma greeted.

Kayano looked up at the (far) taller boy. It was unusual for Karma to speak to her directly. She raised an eyebrow.

"I came with a message from Nagisa. Because he's too shy to say it himself," Karma said, smiling slyly.

Kayano, distrustful of the look on Karma's face, offered, "And?"

"He says that he can't stop thinking about your kiss and wants to do it again," Karma told her, dropping a bomb.

Kayano blushed at this and didn't respond.

"He also added that he wants to stick his tongue in and mess with you like before."

With that, something snapped in Kayano's head. She didn't stop blushing, but just fell silent.

"Nagisa didn't say that, did he?" she asked ominously.

"What's wrong with him trying to kiss you again? Or are you just a bad kisser?" Karma mocked.

That officially snapped Kayano.

"A bad kisser?!" she snarled. "I'll show you a bad kisser!"

With that, she started to completely smother Karma's mouth, flicking her tongue about angrily. There was no love, just Kayano trying to show up Karma.

After about five seconds of that, she pulled away, spit on the floor, and stomped out of the classroom. Karma's reaction face was about as red as his hair.

"I thought the plan was to make Kayano kiss Nagisa, not you," Nakamura teased, sneaking up on Karma.

"Shut up and go away!" Karma shouted at her, feeling the indignance Nagisa always showed.

"Congratulations, Karma."

 _Not now, please not now_ , Karma thought, recognizing the voice.

Nagisa was smiling, his eyes closed as he said it. His smile looked friendly, but Karma knew him enough to know what Nagisa was thinking inside.

 _"You're dead now,"_ Nagisa conveyed in the seemingly impressed words.

"It's not like that, Nagisa," Karma told him, regaining his cool.

"Whatever," Nagisa said. "I'm off to 'congratulate' Kayano."

With that, he left the classroom.

Nagisa found Kayano out in the hall, glaring at a wall.

"Congratulations, Kayano," Nagisa said, doing the same as he did to Karma.

"It's not like that!" Kayano shouted.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be glad to be Karma's best man at your wedding, eh?"

"IT'S. NOT. LIKE. THAT," Kayano repeated.

"Protest all you want," Nagisa said calmly despite the rage and jealously building up inside him. "It's true."

"I only did it because he said I was a bad kisser."

"Why? Was it your second time or-"

"No. He was pretending that he was telling me a message from you to get us to kiss."

Almost comically, Nagisa's expression didn't change as he started, "Wha-"

With that, Kayano punched the solid wooden wall, which didn't so much as mark said wall.

"OWWWW!" Kayano cried.

She started rubbing her knuckles, and Nagisa started doing the same, hoping it may help.

"Oh, geez, are you okay?" Nagisa asked, now concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kayano sighed. "Karma just pisses me off sometimes..."

"He always does."

They stood in silence. Kayano started going red, realizing Nagisa was still cradling her fist.

"He said he wanted us to kiss, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah," Kayano admitted.

Nagisa said nothing. Then he kissed her knuckles, causing Kayano's face to flare in embarrassment.

"Baby steps," Nagisa said and left.

Kayano stood there mumbling to herself, then started going back to class.


	2. Guys' Night Out

Chapter 2: Guys' Night Out

"Nagisaaaaaaaa!"

Nagisa smiled as he heard the voice of his girlfriend calling his name.

He and Kay-Kaede had been dating for about a week now, and he figured it was about time to show that their relationship was healthy.

For starters, hanging out with others, too.

Kaede grinned at him and asked, "How did you do on that quiz?"

Nagisa shrugged and replied, "So-so. Of course though, I can't tell for certain until I get my scores back. And yourself?"

Kaede drooped and told him, "I'm pretty sure I messed up."

"Nah, I'm sure you did well."

Nagisa patted her on the back, and Kaede went back to smiling.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Kaede asked him.

Nagisa scratched his neck as he replied, "I'm hanging out with Karma tonight. We're going to watch some movies."

As if on cue, Karma started walking on Nagisa's other side.

"How's it going, lovebirds?" he teased.

Nagisa sweatdropped while Kaede fumed.

They reached the base of the mountain, where they split paths.

"See you, lovebird number two," Karma said to Kaede.

Kaede fumed again, and Nagisa placed a quick peck on her cheek as he said, "Bye."

Kaede could only wave as her boyfriend and his best friend left.

…

At the video rental place, Nagisa and Karma were choosing carefully what they should watch.

"How about _Ordinal Scale_?" Nagisa suggested.

"Not really my kind of movie," Karma replied. "I kinda feel like watching _Dollhouse_."

Nagisa shivered at the thought of the horrifying dolls dancing ominously in the movie's trailer.

Karma grinned at Nagisa and added, "How about _Puppeteer_?"

Nagisa looked at the cover of that movie and considered the phantom-like creature playing with puppets that killed each other.

"No," Nagisa said flatly before looking at the other aisle.

Something caught his eye.

The movie was called _Tears of a Spoiled Princess_. The cover showed a girl covered in a pink dress with so many frills that he assumed it was picked out by his mom to dress him in.

What really caught his eye was the girl wearing said dress… black hair, hazel eyes, and light skin…

"Is that who I think it is?" Karma asked, looking curious himself as he followed Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa's suspicions were confirmed as he saw the lead actress.

 _Akari Yukimura_

Karma's devilish smile returned as he said, "How about we watch it, eh Nagisa?"

Nagisa, feeling like he might as well have spied on Kaede in the bathroom, replied, "I don't know, Karma… this seems like an intrusion in her personal space."

"If we rent it, I'll also rent all of your crappy movies and buy all of your snacks, okay?"

That guilty feeling subsided in Nagisa.

"Deal."

…

Kaede sat in her room alone, wondering what she would do when she saw Nagisa again.

At the thought of Nagisa, she started blushing. All of their hugs, kisses, PDA, it just was so embarrassingly satisfying.

Without warning, her phone chimed. She nearly jumped then went to check it.

She got a text from Karma. Out of curiosity, she read the text.

" _We just started watching."_

This got her suspicions. Why would Karma tell her this on his and Nagisa's movie night?

" _? Ok? Wut, are u inviting me?"_ she texted back.

" _Pfft no this is guys only. But guess what we're watching?"_

" _The first sonic ninja?!"_

" _No, that's later. We're watching 'Tears of a Spoiled Princess"_

Kaede's eyes widened in horror.

" _?!"_

" _I must say, this Akari chick is great. I didn't know anybody could say 'I'm a pretty princess!' with a straight face."_

" _STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP"_

"' _With the power of money, I will stop your heart!"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Kaede, blushing crazily with embarrassment, stopped texting Karma and started texting Nagisa.

" _NAGISA PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE WATCHING THAT MOVIE!"_

Nagisa's text was casual.

" _Yeah. It's a good movie. Why?"_

" _THAT MOVIE IS THE SHAME OF MY LIFE. I BEG YOU TO STOP NOW!"_

" _You're very cute in it, though."_

For about the fiftieth time in one day, Kaede felt herself blushing.

" _R-really?"_

" _Yeah, why wouldn't you be?"_

" _/ Okay fine"_

With that, Kaede turned her phone off and lay on her couch, wondering how cute Nagisa saw her in the movie.

…

Nagisa was cringing so hard as he saw the girl he refused to call Kaede run in a rain of money.

"This movie's awful," Karma remarked.


	3. Jealousy

**I'm not sure if I made this clear before, I** _ **hate**_ **Karma/Kayano with a passion. Just so I'm clear.**

 **Also, from here I will be doing the one-shots on my own or take ideas/inspirations. This one is on my own.**

Jealousy

If one asked Nagisa how he thought about his two best friends hanging out excessively, he would've waved it off.

What he really felt was (even though he wouldn't admit it) bitterness, jealousy, and hate.

He always saw Karma talking to Kayano in that slick way he always did these days. It was friendly conversation, something that should've helped Nagisa feel relieved that his best friends were getting along.

 _But why do I feel so angry?_ Nagisa asked himself.

The fifth day this started, Korosensei saw Nagisa watching the two talk and slipped over to him as school ended.

"Nagisa," Korosensei said gently, "Why aren't you doing anything about this?"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked, not knowing that he sounded so miserable.

"I've seen the way you look at Kayano," Korosensei told him, the concern evident in his voice. "And while I'm not sure if Karma means any ill to her, I can't really say I'm on his side."

"There's nothing between Kayano and I," Nagisa told him, slumping down and walking home.

At home, Nagisa just poked at his food. His mother looked at him, concerned.

"Nagisa, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, mom," Nagisa lied, depressed.

"Just tell me, sweetie," Hiromi encouraged.

Nagisa sighed. Even if his mom was unstable, it was her or nobody.

"A girl I like… I think she likes somebody else."

Hiromi thought of lesbians for a split second before remembering she had a son.

"What can I say to you?" Hiromi said, hoping to console her dau-son. "That happens a lot."

That didn't help Nagisa's mood. He stared at the ceiling on his bed until he roared in anger and threw his pillow across the room.

His bloodlust made him imagine horrible things to Karma and Kayano that night.

The next day, he listened into all of Karma and Kayano's conversations. None were interesting, except for one…

"…meet me at the park this evening, okay?" Karma said to Kayano.

Nagisa's emotions hardened at this. He said nothing but clenched his fists.

Kayano ignored him and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk over to Kanzaki. He decided to listen.

"I can't believe that Karma's asking you out," Kanzaki was saying.

"Neither can I," Kayano said with a sigh. "I always thought it would be Nagisa…"

Nagisa jumped on the inside at this. He said nothing.

"You know, I always had a similar vision," Kayano told Kanzaki. "At the park, but it wasn't Karma, you know?"

Kanzaki shrugged, and they switched topics.

Nagisa decided right there: he was going to ask out Kayano before Karma could.

But how would he convince her to go with him instead of Karma?

He dropped off all of his stuff back at his apartment and started walking toward the park. The more he thought about his situation, the less likely it seemed Kayano would go with him.

How could he, girly, weak, awkward Nagisa win against awesome, strong, confident Karma?

"Excuse me?"

Nagisa's head turned to the left, where he heard the voice. Parked next to the sidewalk was a grey van with a bunch of flowers. The speaker was a young man in his twenties with silver hair and amber eyes wearing a florist's outift.

"You look a little down," he said, looking and sounding legitimately concerned.

Nagisa knew when somebody was being a salesman or human. This guy sounded human, and something told him he could trust the guy.

"Yeah," Nagisa admitted. "A girl I like is going after another guy, so I'm going to confess first. But I don't know how."

"What are they like?"

Nagisa sighed (very deep inside he wondered why he was telling all of this to a stranger) and elaborated, "Well, the girl is just so cheery, makes everybody feel happy, has a pudding addiction, and has some issues with big breasts. And the guy… he's just strong, good at fighting… everything I wanted to be like."

The guy scowled a bit and commented, "You know, I always had some distaste when the girl goes for the strong guys. What about the geeks and nerds who are just better people?"

"Yeah… that's kinda why I'm afraid she'll reject me…"

The guy smiled and told him, "Well, a flower always helps. It's a calming influence, you know?"

Nagisa watched as he picked a rose out of one of the bouquets and showed it to Nagisa.

"All flowers have their own little message," the guy said. "Roses, of course, signify love."

Nagisa took the rose. It was perfect.

"It's on the house," the guy said with a smile. "Next time you see me, be holding hands with the girl, eh?"

Nagisa smiled himself and told him, "I'll do what I can."

He ran off to the park, contemplating what a nice thing the guy did for him.

…

Nagisa saw Kayano sitting on a park bench, looking at her feet. Karma wasn't there yet.

Perfect.

Nagisa walked up to her with his rose in hand. He ignored all the children remarking this to their mothers.

Kayano looked up at Nagisa and her eyes widened. Then her cheeks got a rosy glow.

"Hey, Kayano," Nagisa greeted with blush on his own cheeks.

"H-hi, Nagisa," Kayano greeted weakly. "D-did you...?"

"Get this for you? Yes."

"W-wait, why?"

Nagisa smiled. This is what he was waiting for… until Kayano continued.

"I-I mean," Kayano interrupted, "I'm flat."

Nagisa slumped at this. One of the kids yelled, "AWWWW!"

Then Nagisa regained his composure.

"Your breast size doesn't matter to me, Kayano," Nagisa told her. "I just wanted to tell you before you could properly go out with Karma… I think I like you."

With that, he gave Kayano the rose. She took it and sniffed it.

"Nagisa," she said softly. "I was going to reject Karma."

Nagisa's eyes widened at this. He felt like something left him… for the better.

"In that case…" he started.

"Are you going to ask me out?" Kayano interrupted again.

"Maybe…?"

With this, Kayano got up and kissed him right on the mouth. The mothers tried blocking their kids' eyes.

 _10 hits_

 _20 hits_

 _30 hits_

 _40 hits_

 _50 hits_

Kayano was giving Nagisa a kiss so hot and passionate, and he was returning it. Both of them were tiring themselves doing it.

Then they broke apart, kind of dazed.

"Okay, Nagisa," Kayano said. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"That's great, Kay-Kaede," Nagisa said, smiling.

Nagisa took Kaede's hand, both of them holding onto the rose. Nagisa reminded himself to tell the guy about this whole thing next time they saw each other.

Then Nagisa saw a flash of red and yellow in the evening light. He looked behind a nearby bush.

Karma and Nakamura were watching them. But Karma didn't look jealous or anything.

On the contrary, he was giving Nagisa a thumbs-up.


	4. You're An Idiot

**Before we start, I'm going to declare what a few of my ideas are.**

 **A Bit of the Future-an adult Nagisa/Akari one**

 **Jealousy Pt. 2-a continuation of Jealousy**

 **That's MY Girl!-a surprise**

 **This one is a Nagisa/Abridged!Kayano. To be exact, the one made by Ranmarotto (yes, I know it's very offensive. I just find Kayano funny).**

You're an Idiot

It was a normal day in Class E.

…or at least as normal as it got.

Nagisa had plenty of reasons to call it crazy or just weird. The AI was weird enough. Or perhaps they were always trying to literally kill their teacher. Maybe the fact that their teacher was a yellow octopus.

But to him, it had to be his best friend Kaede Kayano.

"Karma, your hair must be made of ketchup," she started the day off with.

Karma smirked and asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Your hair is completely red," she said as an explanation.

In response, Karma's smirk turned into a scowl as he just sat down and pretended he didn't hear Kayano.

Kayano was like this. She supposed that Korosensei was made of cheese which is why he went to the moon and regain his powers. She shook Ritsu repeatedly, believing that there was a real girl trapped in there (which hurt the poor AI's feelings). She asked Chiba if somebody scooped out his eyeballs as the reason his bangs covered his eyes.

Yep, that was Kayano.

Nagisa sweat-dropped as Kayano took a seat next to him. Kayano smiled at him briefly before becoming an airhead again.

A lot of the kids in Class E found her annoying. Others wished she was in preschool.

Ask Nagisa, and he'll say she's cute.

Kayano's ideas were annoying in a cute way. Naïve, if you will. Most insults bounced off her like throwing a marble at a riot shield because she didn't get them.

Not to mention, she was one of the few people who talked to Nagisa, and the same thing the other way around.

Class started, and Korosensei started teaching the class. He would point at a student and ask them to answer the question correctly. But, as everybody but Kayano noticed, he always avoided the Class Dumbass.

Kayano allowed them to call her that because she liked donkeys. This made the name all the more encouraged.

Nagisa had tried to tell her what 'dumbass' meant, but Kayano waved it off.

"It's an insult!" he told her.

"But Nagisa, donkeys are great animals," she protested. "They carry everything!"

 _This one carries a lot of insults that she doesn't understand,_ Nagisa thought bitterly.

"Now then, can you explain why there are hair on your legs…" Korosensei started, looking for a student.

He pointed at Nagisa, and Nagisa started to explain before…

"I have this, Nagisa," Kayano interrupted.

The class groaned.

"The hair on your head goes back into your body and onto your legs, which is why bald people have hairy legs and Kanzaki's legs are perfect!"

"I won't argue with that!" Okajima said suddenly.

Everybody stared at Okajima, who was stuck between being stupid or a pervert. Then they went back to Kayano, whose eyes widened with another 'realization.'

"Is that why your uniform is so large?" Kayano asked Korosensei. "So you won't show us your hairy legs?"

Korosensei said nothing and opened the window.

"I'm going to forget that stupid statement and the way you insulted my marvelous legs," he said before flying off.

Everybody stood in silence.

"Can you shut the hell up for once?" Terasaka shouted from across the class.

"But nobody can shut the Gates of Hell unless they're an angel," Kayano pointed out.

Terasaka buried his face in his palms in exasperation and said, "You're just so stupid…"

Now _that_ Kayano couldn't mistake for some funny, stupid idea. Nagisa watched her horrified face turn away and just stare at her legs.

Nagisa wanted anything to be that guy who would stand up right there for his friend… but that just wasn't him…

Instead, he just patted Kayano on the back and said, "I'm sorry."

…

Nagisa decided to walk Kayano home that day.

It seems that after that, Kayano realized the mistakes she had been making. From what 'dumbass' meant to how Ritsu was truly a computer.

"I really am stupid… they just…" she was muttering.

"You're not stupid," Nagisa said for no reason, knowing he was lying.

"Right," she said. "I'm an idiot and we all know it. I thought I was so smart, but I was the opposite."

"Kayano," Nagisa told her. "That's what makes you unique. Nobody has to be perfect. You're you."

"I'm supposed to be happy with being an idiot?"

"I've been happy with you being an idiot."

Here was the big moment…

"You see, I fell for that idiot," Nagisa confessed.

Kayano looked up, and Nagisa kissed her sweetly. It was nothing special or nothing, yes, stupid.

When Nagisa pulled away, Kayano was dazed.

"You're an idiot," Nagisa said with a smile.

"You kiss me and call me an idiot?" Kayano said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You may be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot."

With that, Nagisa pulled Kayano in for another kiss, and she returned it.

 **If it was bad, I'm kinda tired.**


	5. A Glimpse of the Future

**A few more additions for future one-shots:**

 **A** _ **Koro Sensei Quest**_ **based NagiKae**

 **You know how I've been making Nagisa jealous? I'm going to make Kayano jealous… of Ritsu.**

 **Also, it's time to do some replies:**

 **Maerynkawaii (2): Probably from the Ass Class texts on Tumblr.**

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro (2): The thing got a 54% on Rotten Tomatoes**

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro (3): At some point, that is.**

 **KakeruPB: Yep, pretty much**

 **Guest: Ignoring the fact that I have other ships, the two have little interaction with each other and when they do it isn't the friendliest.**

 **Somebody: READ THE F*CKING DISCLAIMER**

A Glimpse of the Future

Professor Shiota's students had mixed feelings about him.

The high school students looked down on his size, girly appearance, and clumsiness. However, they feared and respected how it was clear he was far deadlier than they were.

Overall, he wasn't thoroughly liked or disliked.

"Alright class," Professor Shiota called. "Did you get finish your homework?"

The highschoolers grumbled and grabbed their sheets of homework from their backpacks. Then they handed them to Professor Shiota.

He straightened them out and said, "Return to your seats, please."

The highschoolers returned to their seats and started talking to each other in a measured volume. Professor Shiota allowed talking at certain times to a certain volume.

After five minutes, Professor Shiota said over their conversations, "You're all getting better, but there is a lot of room for improveme-"

Somebody knocked on the door. That was new. Nobody ever interrupted Professor Shiota's class in either politeness or fear.

"Nagisa?" a female voice called from the other side.

The students' attention was pulled toward the door and Professor Shiota. For one thing, they never heard Professor Shiota's name before. Second, the speaker sounded _hot_.

Third, they'd never seen Professor Shiota look so… scared?

"Erm… excuse me," he said awkwardly. "I-I'm in the middle of t-teaching a class."

The door was flung open, and the students' mouths gaped open.

It was the famous actress Akari Yukimura. Starring in twenty-six movies, most people would have to be blind not to know her.

And the blind would be able to recognize her voice.

Without warning, Akari threw herself and Professor Shiota, and she hugged him tightly, something he returned awkwardly.

Another realization the students made: she was _shorter_ than Professor Shiota.

"K-Kaede?" Nagisa stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, of course!" Kaede giggled.

"W-we have an audience…"

Kaede noticed the highschoolers, who went from open-mouthed to smirking.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kaede said, pulling away.

She turned to the highschoolers with a scowl on her face.

"I heard you're giving my _boyfriend_ here a hard time," she snarled at them.

Without warning, she drew a knife from her dress. The highschoolers gasped.

"Don't," she finished.

The highschoolers nodded vigorously. They had seen enough of Akari's movies to know that she could use a knife well.

"You're still holding onto that Anti-Sensei knife?" Nagisa hissed at Kaede.

"Maybe," Kaede returned, putting the false knife back where it was.

Kaede took a seat next to Nagisa's desk and said, "Don't mind me. I'm just here to listen to you teach."

After a long day of teaching, Nagisa began putting his stuff in his bag.

"Being a teacher is hard, isn't it?" Kaede asked.

"It is," Nagisa agreed. "But you get used to it."

Kaede considered his 'office.' There were photos all over the walls of his mother, him and Karma arm in arm, another of Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino at a baseball game, and the last being herself eating pudding.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Nagisa asked.

Kaede pouted and asked, "Are you just going to dump me like that?"

"Erm… no…" Nagisa said awkwardly. "Well… I'm not even sure we were dating to begin with…"

Kaede was joking to begin with, but that one legitimately hurt. She stomped out of the classroom, head down.

"Kaede!" Nagisa called after her.

She didn't respond and went to the school parking lot with Nagisa at her heels. She went over to her car, got in, and gunned the engine and left, leaving Nagisa as hurt as she was.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself.

…

The park hadn't changed since that day years ago. There were still children playing around and the evening sky was exactly the same shade of orange and reflecting red on the clouds.

This time, the kids and mothers alike goggled at the famous actress going to the same park bench from seven years ago and staring at her feet.

What Kaede wouldn't admit was that she couldn't blame Nagisa. Sure, they kind of were dating, but they hardly saw each other with Nagisa's daily work and Kaede's constant acting for some movie. They weren't officially dating.

Still… they had been dating since middle school… more or less…

"Kaede."

Kaede looked up and found Nagisa, looking dejected and holding his hands behind his back.

"Hey… Nagisa," Kaede greeted pathetically.

"Kaede, we need to talk…"

"I know, Nagisa… we weren't originally dating in the first place so it's hard for me to say that we are dating. So if you want to say that we aren't dating or that you want to break up, whichever, just go ahead. I'm ready."

Kaede scanned Nagisa's face. It looked like she had made his mood worse.

"Kaede, listen, I-"

"You don't need to force yourself on me, Nagisa," Kaede told him, a false smile on her face as she stared at her feet so he didn't see her watering eyes. "It's clear to me now that we've been away from each other for so long that you don't like me anymore."

"Of course I like you, Kaede!" Nagisa protested. "I-"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a good friend to you, nothing else. Did you find your own Professor Bitch in school?"

"Kaede!" Nagisa sounded severely injured.

"It's fine, Nagisa. We're not dating, and I've accepted that now."

They didn't say anything. Kaede could hear Nagisa's shuddering breaths. The audience the two held were just staring, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Nagisa was the first to go.

"F-fine, Akari," he said, his voice choked with sobs. "I th-thought we could s-sort this out w-with a f-few words b-but…" He let out a small sob. "A-anyways, I-I got this for y-you, l-like that d-day…"

He threw something at her feet and walked off. Kaede heard the mothers all muttering to themselves.

"Not as nice as she is on-screen…"

"It's like mother said, all actors are arrogant bastards in the end…"

"He seemed like a decent man, why the cold shoulder to a man like that?"

Kaede wiped her eyes and looked at what Nagisa had left her.

A single red rose. Just like what he gave her when he asked her out.

She picked it up and sniffed it once. Somehow, that's how she knew that she made a mistake…

…

Nagisa flipped the knife in his hand and threw it on the target on the wall.

Perfect stick. If that were a man, he'd be on the ground, bleeding.

Nagisa wasn't exactly an assassin, but he still trained himself so he could kill in case the time came. If anything, he just needed to let his feelings off.

Somebody knocked on the apartment door. In case it was a salesman, Nagisa said nothing.

The knocking became louder and more urgent. On the third knock, the person just didn't stop knocking.

"Go away," Nagisa told the knocker.

"Open the door, Nagisa."

It was Akari. Nagisa didn't know exactly why she wanted to talk after their 'argument' but he knew it would be better if he let her in… lovers or not.

That thought made him bitter. He opened the door with a scowl… until he saw Akari.

Her hair was green and in pigtails. She looked just like she did back in junior high except taller, really.

"I got your gift," Akari told Nagisa, holding up the rose he dropped in front of her.

Nagisa considered it and looked back at her eyes, which didn't meet his. He noticed that they were red from crying.

"Nagisa, the way I treated you was unfair. I know you weren't sure that we were-"

"No, it was me. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know we were dating, so-"

"Nagisa, stop blaming yourself. It was-"

"Me," they both said at the same time.

Both Nagisa and Kaede looked at each other and laughed.

"Where do you live?" Nagisa asked. "I can give you a ride there."

"I don't know, Nagisa," Kaede told him with a seductress' smile. "It's kind of dark out and I want to rekindle our relationship…"

Nagisa's face started glowing.

"Kaede, wha-" he started.

Kaede closed the door behind her as she started forcing him through his apartment and into his bedroom.

"Kaede-" Nagisa tried again.

Without a word, Kaede lunged at him.


End file.
